


Intertwined

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli reflect on Thorin and Bilbo's relationship and regret it's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ProwlinStar, as always.
> 
> Just a little future fic that demanded to be written.

“You know he won’t survive Bilbo’s death.”

Kíli glances at Fíli and nods before looking back to the couch where Thorin and Bilbo are curled. 

Bilbo is barely more than a head over the back of the couch, the thick mountain cat pelt over him shrouding his body. He’s tucked into the curve of Thorin’s body, snow white head resting on broad shoulders covered in dark fabric. He says something and Thorin is leaning in with a laugh, steel grey hair falling to cover his partner. 

Fíli nudges his brother, smiling and Kíli can’t help but smile back despite the earlier comment. 

Things have been good since they managed to reclaim Erebor and better once Bilbo had succumbed to Thorin’s courtship, accepting the slim mithral torque of the Royal Consort with a smile but that day is decades gone, and a new darkness will soon be settling over Erebor. 

Bilbo has long since gone past the normal age for Hobbits, his hands gnarled with age, his hair gone the pristine white of driven snow. He’s rarely seen outside the royal wing of the palace anymore and only then when Thorin is with him, leaning heavily on the steady arm of his lover.

And now they all know it’s coming, the day when Bilbo slips away. He hasn’t left his and Thorin’s room for days, barely managing to gather the energy to make it to the sitting room or eat, which is telling as he’s kept his appetite despite his advanced age. 

Thorin has been by his side for days leaving Fíli to deal with the daily running of Erebor and Fíli understands but can’t believe it’s happening, that the throne of Erebor will be his soon. It seems impossible that his uncle, who has been a constant in his life will be gone, that the Hobbit that has become family and has been with them for sixty years is fading away. 

There’s movement from the couch and Thorin turns to look at them, eyes solemn beneath the dark silver fall of his hair and he beckons them forward with a crooked finger.

Kíli reaches out, grabbing Fíli’s hand, squeezing tight, knowing what this is. And he can tell by the painful grip his brother has on his hand that Fíli knows too.


End file.
